


Cherry

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Emotional Hurt, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry misses Louis but Louis is avoiding Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Cherry

Harry has been back home for almost a month now, and he’s starting to think Louis might be avoiding him. 

Not like Harry is obsessively looking for him or anything, it’s just that Louis hasn’t been answering his calls or responding to his texts.

Harry has been trying to contact Louis’ friends to subtly find out what he’s up to, but everyone claims they haven’t seen Louis in a while, so his last resort was Lottie, Louis’ sister. Although Lottie loves Harry and likewise, she loves her brother more and Harry was worried she’d be mad at him about the breakup. 

Fortunately, Lottie understood and invited harry out to lunch so they can catch up, or ‘gossip,’ as she insisted on calling it. 

Harry is doing up the last button of his flowy black shirt when his phone goes off with a text from Lottie.

Today 13:24 

See u there xx 

Harry reads the confirmation and gives himself a last once-over in the mirror before sliding on his boots and heading out the door. 

-

Lottie stands to greet Harry with a hug and kisses him on the cheek before they settle down in their chairs. The waitress takes their orders and they fall into an enthusiastic conversation about Lottie’s new self-tanning line. 

“I can’t believe it made it to Australia, how insane is that?!” Lottie raves, making Harry smile fondly at how similar she is to Louis when they talk about their passions. “I’m proud of you, Lots. I knew you could do it.” Lottie beams, “Thanks, Harry.” 

Harry looks down at his cup and Lottie studies him for a while before chirping “Louis misses you a lot,” Harry’s head snaps up, making Lottie chuckle before she continues “I want you to know that he isn’t ignoring you to be mean, he’s trying to work on getting himself better.” Harry smiles at that, knowing Louis has at least been talking to his family. 

“I’m glad he’s taking care of himself, he deserves it,” he says softly and looks back at Lottie, who gives him a sympathetic smile and places her hand on top of Harry’s. 

-

Another week goes by, and still nothing from Louis. 

Harry feels better knowing that Louis is okay and isn’t mad, but he wishes he could have heard that from Louis himself. 

If he’d only answer his texts, Harry thinks as he shoves his phone back in his pocket and opens the door to the bakery, freezing when he hears a painfully familiar laugh. 

He slowly turns his head and sees Louis walking with another guy on the other side of the street a few meters ahead. Harry furrows his brow at the way the man had his arm slung over Louis’s shoulders. 

Who is that? 

Harry stares for a while longer before Louis turns around like he can feel himself being watched, and Harry rushes into the bakery before Louis sees him. 

Everyone in the bakery is looking at him when he comes back to reality, and Harry realizes he must have looked strange just standing, unmoving with the door open. 

He sheepishly walks back out and glances around, checking if Louis is anywhere, before walking back to his car and getting inside.

If hits him when he’s halfway home: Louis is trying to get himself better.

Did he find someone else? Someone… better? 

Harry only starts crying once he’s at home. 


End file.
